<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentine's by xMochiminiex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725376">Happy Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex'>xMochiminiex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Fics! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, damien and remus are the chaotic couple, damien remus and virgil are the chaotic trio, happy valentines day i guess, idk what else to tag, its valentines day, logan and patton really do love each other, logan is a softie, logicality - Freeform, logicality child, thanks for that roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot to celebrate valentine's day with Logan and Patton, with guest appearances from the rest of the boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Fics! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really can't say anything about my lack of updates for 'How Virgil Found His Family'. These past few weeks as I approached half term, my creativity was just drained and I found myself unable to generate any good ideas which would reach the standard that I want to give so hence why I haven's updated. I'm off school for a week but I've got a ton of revision to I can't promise there will be any updates and I'm just disappointed in myself because of that. On another note, I hope you enjoy!</p><p>[EDIT: I wrote this quite late while I was ill so please excuse the mistakes]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was nervous. Way nervous than he probably should have been, but nervous, nonetheless. Today was the 14<sup>th</sup> of February, Valentine’s day, and gosh did Patton want nothing more than to shift the nervousness and have even just a little bit of confidence in his plans for the day. Roman could be confident, so why couldn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>Remy was stood to his right, Emile as well. The other couple’s arms were linked, and Emile held a pink bear in his spare hand while Remy held a box of his favourite coffee chocolates in his spare hand. Damien had walked through the school doors this morning carrying Remus on his back with Virgil by his side, the couple wearing matching t-shirts that Patton was sure Anna was making them wear. Roman didn’t have a Valentine and neither did Virgil, so they didn’t have anything special on their person today. Logan had informed Patton that he would be arriving to school late due to a doctor’s appointment starting right as form time started. So, Patton wouldn’t see Logan until at least break or lunch, depending on when Logan got back.</p><p> </p><p>The chaotic couple, as Roman had dubbed them, stopped by their lockers across the hall from Patton’s locker and Patton watched as Remus refused to get down. After a while, Damien gave up and that was when Patton noticed Remus and Damien’s respective hairstyles. Remus’ hair had been braided in a new way, it looked as though Damien had been experimenting with what he could do with his boyfriend’s hair, and the longer part of Damien’s hair had a small braid in it. If Patton were to be completely honest, it looked to him as though Damien was trying to grow a mullet but perhaps, he just hadn’t had his hair cut in a while and it was just growing that way. Regardless, it didn’t look too bad and Damien could have looked pretty decent with a mullet if he looked after it. Patton returned his attention to his own locker and continued sorting through his books, picking out which ones he would need for the day. Shutting his locker, he sighed and walked to the chaotic trio, nickname also courtesy of Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“How come Logan isn’t here today?” Virgil asked as Remus finally got down off Damien’s back, pouting as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“He has a doctor’s appointment, kiddo. Won’t be here until break or later” Patton stated, to which Virgil nodded and Damien glanced up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you doing anything nice for him then? I doubt you mother would let you do anything but” He said, and Patton smiled, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum insists that we got out for a meal tonight, followed by the cinema since it’s Friday. I also have a little surprise for him in his locker” Patton stated. Remus grinned, linking his arm with Damien’s,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll love it!” He exclaimed, gaining the attention of some other people in the hall, including Roman and Thomas’. Thomas smiled at them before he and Roman walked over,</p><p> </p><p>“Hi guys! One day left then we’ve got a week off” He said, and Remus clapped his hands in excitement, though his arm was still linked with Damien’s,  so he ended up pulling him down slightly and almost hitting him in the face. Damien pulled himself back up quickly,</p><p> </p><p>“Careful Remus” He said, and Remus calmed slightly, saying his apologies. Shortly after that the bell rang for first period and Thomas grabbed Virgil’s arm, pulling him off alongside Roman,</p><p> </p><p>“See you guys later!”</p><p> </p><p>Patton waved back, sighing, before adjusting his bag and walking off in the direction of his first lesson.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The bell for break rang and Patton felt his phone buzz as it did so. He pulled it put and unlocked the screen, grinning when he saw the notification,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Messages: Lo &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m at your locker</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Patton put the rest of his things back in his bag before zipping it up and swinging it over his shoulder, hurriedly walking out of the classroom. He weaved through the crowds of students and grinned when he finally saw Logan stood by his locker, scrolling though something on his phone. Patton skipped up to him and smiled at his boyfriend when Logan looked up, locking eyes with him. He dropped his bag and brought the raven-haired boy into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder, smiling when he felt Logan do the same,</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day, Lo. How was the appointment?” Patton said as a greeting. Logan nodded into his shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“It turns out I am perfectly fine, I just need to drink a little more that’s all” He stated, “And Happy Valentine’s day to you too”</p><p> </p><p>They pulled out of the hug and simply looked at each other for a moment before Patton remembered something, “Oh, yes! I have a surprise for you in your locker”</p><p> </p><p>Logan raised his eyebrows, “Oh. I have one for you too”</p><p> </p><p>Patton grinned at that, “Well, in that case, we’ll open them at the same time”</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded and moved to his locker, which was conveniently right next to Patton’s. They counted to three and on three they both opened them. Instantly, a balloon burst out of both lockers, surprising the boys. Once they had recovered, they looked at what the string of the balloon was attached to. For Logan, it was a leather notebook with a pattern of a galaxy, all of his favourite constellations, and an engraving of his name: Logan Reid. On the spine of the notebook it had the message, ‘Lots of love, Patton Marley’, engraved into it in gold. Logan smiled as his eyes welled with tears. He had wanted a new notebook for a while, specifically a leather one, but he couldn’t afford it. But Patton had listened to him and paid attention to which constellations were and then went and spent money on a custom notebook. Logan smiled sadly this time as he realised that his gift was nothing compared to the one Patton had gotten him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his left and saw Patton smiling down at the bear he had bought for the brunette. It was a simple bear, with light grey fur and a red ribbon wrapped around its neck but he had gotten his grandmother to sew Patton’s initials into one of its ears and his own initials in the other ear. The blue ribbon of the balloon was wrapped around his neck. Patton inhaled, noticed Logan was looking at him, and was shocked to see tears rolling down Logan’s cheeks, misting up his glasses. Patton gently placed the bear back into his locker and closed it before turning to Logan and taking him into his arms again. Logan immediately buried his face in Patton’s shoulder again, wrapping his arms tightly around Patton’s torso. Patton brought his arms up to circle Logan’s back, holding him just as tightly,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, the term baby accidentally slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it. Logan’s only acknowledgement of the term was the slight reddening of his cheeks from where he was hidden in Patton’s shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…my gift to you is nothing compared to the one that you gave me…” Logan said, voice slightly muffled. Patton frowned, shaking his head so Loga could feel it even though he couldn’t see it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. Lo, I love your gift. You know I love collecting things like that, especially from people important to me. Plus, it might have just became my new favourite bear”</p><p> </p><p>Logan sniffed, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton nodded, this time Logan seeing it because he moved his head out of Logan’s shoulder, “Uh huh. I also find it quite funny that we both had the same idea about the balloons”</p><p> </p><p>Logan laughed slightly, voice still quiet, “You’re right, that is quite funny”</p><p> </p><p>Patton grinned at his boyfriend, opening up his arms again, “Exactly. Now, cheer up Lo. I want to see you smiling for the rest of the day”</p><p> </p><p>Logan grinned and stepped into Patton’s arms again, sighing when he felt them wrap around him securely again. They stayed there for a while, Logan being completely oblivious to everything going on around him as he relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms, calming down. At some point during that time, the rest of their friends had walked up, staying quiet as to not interrupt if anything was going on between them, but they could tell by Patton’s facial expression that Logan had been upset. Damien mouthed to him concerned, asking if Logan was okay and Patton nodded gently, mouthing, “He is now”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Elodie gasped exaggeratedly as she scrambled up from where she was lying down. She dove into her pile of stuffed toys in the corner of her bed and retrieved a light grey one, with blue letters sewed into the ears, “Is this the Papa got you?!”</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled at his six-year-old daughter and nodded, “Yup. That was your first bear as a baby because it was so special to me and I thought I’d give it to you since you were also very special to me”</p><p> </p><p>Elodie put the bear down and climbed into her father’s lap from where he was sat on the edge of her bed before picking the bear back up again, “It’s now my new favourite bear”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it now?” Patton asked, kissing her gently on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” She said, with a tone of finality. Patton smiled before standing up and laying Elodie back down in her bed, pulling the covers up and tucking her in. She pouted at him and pointed to the bear, so he rolled his eyes but kissed the bear’s head as well. She grinned as Patton moved back from where he was leaned over and her eyes lit up at the sight of the figure in the doorway,</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” She shouted, not moving, “I want goodnight kisses from you too”</p><p> </p><p>Logan laughed and walked over, pulling his dressing gown tighter around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her on the head before moving onto the bear before he even had to say anything. Elodie smiled brightly at the both of them as Patton took Logan’s hand and they walked over to the door. As they were closing the door, Elodie shouted,</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight! Love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, baby. Love you too!” They called back in unison, smiling at her little giggles from the other side of the door before they quietened down. They coupled moved downstairs to the couch where Logan had prepared two hot chocolates and left them on the coffee table. Logan leaned into Patton’s side as he sipped from his cup and Patton put one arm around Logan, resting his hand on Logan’s waist as the other hand held his own cup. They settled down to watch a movie and a little while passed before either of them spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day, Love” Logan said. Patton smiled and kissed the top of Logan’s head, securing his grip on Logan, feeling Logan relax more,</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day to you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome Elodie! In this AU she is my official Logicality child so you can expect to see her feature in future oneshots depending on when they're set in the timeline.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>